When My Mind Is Frozen
by Vermillion Lies
Summary: 39-Penalized-Strip chess was far more fun than the regular variety, the penalties for cheating were also much more fun. 80 sentence themes. LxLightxL, spoilers for episode 25/chapter 52.


Well, blondevil and I did these ages ago, taking turns giving each other words. And I finally decided to post it because I kind of like them, but I like feedback more and I'm behind on everything else I'm writing and felt like posting something. Also, darling, if you're reading this, you should post yours, they're really good.

Title totally unrelated. From Celldweller's Frozen.

* * *

1) Whore

In the beginning, L sort of thought Light was whoring, not for money, but for clemency.

2) Patriotic

L thought it was patriotic, spending good working time sleeping with the top suspect in order to gain a confession, because that was, of course, L's goal from the start; the sex had nothing to do with Light's intelligence or body.

3) Sneaky

No matter how many times Light told him not to, L always snuck candy into the bedroom for consumption whilst Light was sleeping.

4) Bastard

It started as a curse and became a term of endearment.

5) Classical

One of the few things the agreed on was music, and how the modern kind should have been smothered in the cradle.

6) Smelly

Part of Light's Housebreaking L Master Scheme was getting him to do laundry more frequently, or at least discard worn clothes.

7) Tiny

L wasn't.

8) Rotten

The detective was spoiled rotten and Light intended to fix it, one sugar cube at a time.

9) Painful

When Light shoved the older man off so he could work, the detective always got his petty revenge later on; on the plus side, Light became an expert limp-hider, whoo.

10) Vibrant

People said L had dead eyes, but Light knew better, they just needed the right Light.

11) Warmth

If anyone ever accused Light of snuggling he would declare it a lie or claim it was for warmth.

12) Precious

It was probably just the way L sat, but Light always expected him to stroke his sugar cubes and croon.

13) Textbook

Light was the textbook example of pampered, but L forgave him.

14) Posing

L could always tell when Light lied, so he knew he really did care.

15) Transformation

L's transformation, from romantically cautious to sexually voracious, gave Light cause for wonder.

16) Trash

L always licked his plates clean, Light sometimes got jealous watching.

17) Language

Light rarely swore, during all of their trauma and fights, never so much as a "darn," yet he was quick to curse the detective with a hissed, "Bastard!" which went from meaning, "I hate you," to, "I hate you, but please do that again."

18) Ring

L didn't have a ring in his pocket for the boy, but sometimes, he almost wished he did.

19) Identify

Light was the only one who could distinguish L's moods from his monotone.

20) Chaos

Soichiro came early one day and didn't bother to knock.

21) Rose

Their love was not like a red, red rose, it was a hazy, messy thing to be done when work was finished, or halfway through, whatever.

22) Fake

What hurt most was that L never expected for Light's fake smiles to seem so real.

23) Maniacal

And the maniacal glint in his eye when he held his lover's corpse... too awful and honest to be spoken of.

24) Partnership

At the best of times it was a partnership, at the worst, tyranny.

25) Brother

L supposed if Light couldn't have been his lover, he would have settled for brother.

26) Cards

They played sometimes, but soon lost interest in favor of conversation or chess, a far better game.

27) Alien

Everything L did was alien to Light, maybe that was why Light loved the other man so.

28) Poison

It couldn't be said that L drank his hemlock unwillingly, corruption of the young indeed.

29) Silence

The awful silence made sure Light couldn't sleep; he missed the quiet clinking of the chain.

30) Alone

He was alone now, and realized he had been for most of his life; it only hurt now because he knew what companionship was like.

31) Picture

They were the perfect picture of opposites attracting.

32) Empty

It occurred to Light at one point that L looked the same after sex as he did after emptying a cup of over-sweetened coffee.

33) Win

Light always savored his wins, knowing he'd get his share of losses.

34) Sin

If this was living in sin, L thought it was worth giving up heaven for.

35) Assassin

Light was too pretty to be an assassin, you couldn't _not _notice him.

36) Gifted

That's what they both were, _gifted_, with intelligence, yes, but mostly with each other.

37) Annoying

L wasn't perfect, which was why Light could work on perfecting his punches.

38) Nervous

They were sometimes nervous and awkward with each other, which they never were with others, because they'd finally found an equal.

39) Penalized

Strip chess was far more fun than the regular variety, the penalties for cheating were also much more fun.

40) Watching

Light knew that if he ever did kiss Misa in front of L, L wouldn't watch; he'd drag Light out of the room faster than you could say, "Dude, jealous."

41) Swirl

Light was starting to like watching L eat, until he realized it was all on purpose, the tied cherry stems, the long, slow licks of ice cream, cleaning the whipped cream swirl pieces off his fingers.

42) Upside Down

Light was initially a little surprised L didn't sleep upside down, when asked about it, L said his reasoning went down seventeen percent.

43) Clue

It was fun to remake the game, Kira with the Sexy was a favorite of both but Soichiro with the Gun made Light shiver.

44) Sunshine

Light like L outside in the sun, in the rain, inside; really, Light just liked L.

45) Camera

L wanted to drag Light to a photo booth so he'd have something to look at on his refrigerator during late-night cake fests.

46) Glasses

Mikami looked damn fine in his glasses, Light still liked L better.

47) Eraser (Rain)

Light would wish to erase Kira's existence, but then he wouldn't know L.

49) Iambic Pentameter

L's monotone was remarkably miss named, you just had to listen better.

50) Dictionary

"If Light-kun would grab that dictionary, I'd like for him to look something up-arrogant prick."

51) Elegant

Light _was_ elegant in everything he did, even if L hated to admit it.

52) Magazine

Watari was the sniper, not L, L didn't mind.

53) Bullet

If he did kill L, he would do it himself, not with the death note, but nothing so coarse as a gun and bullet.

54) Want

Kir-Light wasn't too sure what he wanted anymore; a utopia without evil, or L to keep looking at him that way forever.

55) Hands

L's hands looked like pale spiders when pinned to the mattress.

56) Fears

Light was afraid to wake up alone one day and know that it was all his fault.

57) Discombobulated

L didn't know what the boy was doing to him, he could barely focus on the case, but he wasn't too sure he minded.

58) Dinosaur

L did shadow puppet shows to think sometimes, Light's favorite was T Rex vs. Little Bunny Fufu.

59) Democracy

It was democratic, everyone got a say, and they both said it was time for bed.

60) Towel

L hid the towels while Light was in the shower; he liked him dripping wet and naked.

61) Savor

L knew it wouldn't last.

62) Fallen

L would sort of admit he'd fallen for the boy, he just wasn't ready to admit how hard.

63) Metronome

It was Light's coordination and synchrony of movement that gave him his graceful air.

64) Pages

The pages would never run out, but killing all the criminals in the world wouldn't bring back the one person he'd ever honestly missed when he was gone.

65) Wings

It would be very god-like, flying around in the sky; Light wanted to take L with him.

66) Rainbow

If there was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, L would name it Light.

67) Hole

Light new precisely where L was, that didn't stop the dreams for torturing him with joyous and impossible (and forgiving) reunions.

68) Friend

Light was L's first for everything; friend, lover, true enemy.

69) Triangle

The triangle dates between the Kiras and L were spectacles to be watched and laughed at by the rest of the investigative team.

70) Zebra

Like a zebra, L couldn't tell if Light was corrupted with purity or pure with corruption.

71) Figure

If one followed the path of Logic, L should not be attractive, but since when did attraction have anything to do with logic?

72) Spin

It was stupid, so very stupid, but L really did spin Light right round, and yeah, he felt a bit like a record.

73) Tall

They were about the same height, which was good; Light hated having to look down to see people (like Misa).

74) Proud

Light was too proud to ever admit to something as feeble as needing someone else, which didn't make it any less true.

75) Dismiss

L, being a pompous ass, was slow to learn that dismissing Light like a member of the task force didn't go over well with the auburn-haired teen.

76) Submit

As neither was one to submit, sex was constantly preluded by battles for the right of dominance.

77) Snap

If Light had to spend one more day chained to sugar-addicted, oral-fixated, _insomniac_ detective he was going to snap and simple kill L, that, or screw him senseless, the two desires were blending oddly.

78) Dance

Because of L's slouch and duck-footed way of walking Light was highly surprised that L _didn't _danced with all the grace of a peg-legged pirate who'd already had ten beers too many.

79) Kiss

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this!" Prince(ss) Light sang happily as (s)he twirled about the room.

80) Shadow

Light unhappily realized that nothing causes distress like the approaching shadows of your father and coworkers when your hand is down your lover's pants and you're pinned to the floor.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
